


Exposure: Yoga

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [5]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vigilante must be flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Yoga

.

"Stop it V! Please God stop it right now!"

"What exactly is your problem, Evey? Exercise and meditation are important to the development of the mind, body and soul. Yoga is an ancient and much revered method of centring oneself and becoming one with the universe. To be at peace is to understand one's purpose. It opens the mind and allows the sub-conscious mind to inform the conscious mind. Such information is invaluable."

Evey kept her face firmly averted.

"Look at me, Evey. You sit there watching your putrid TV shows, laughing yourself silly at their juvenile antics, yet receive no reproach from me. Could you not honour me in return with a little respect for my meditation hour?"

"Yoga is good for you, V. You obviously need all the help you can get to be at peace. It's just that _Downward Facing Dog_ is just a bit too much information for my taste when you do it in the nude."

.


End file.
